Siempre te Amé
by LadyLoba
Summary: Cuando la conoció, sintió como si su vida hubiera dado un mal vuelco. Pero pasó el tiempo, ella creció y se volvió más fuerte. Y sufrió. Mucho. Cuánto hubiera deseado él evitarle tanto dolor, y decirle desde el principio que...la amaba.
1. Chapter 1

_**Siempre te amé**_

-Papá, papá…

La niña se acercó corriendo a toda prisa, medio tropezándose con la larga falda del vestido hasta alcanzar la butaca donde reposaba su padre. El hombre se alzó, mirándola con los ojos soñolientos y, haciendo un gesto aburrido con la mano, murmuró:

-Ahora no, María.

-Pero papá… papá… -al ver que no recibía respuesta, la chiquilla dejó caer con todas sus fuerzas un piececito sobre el pie desnudo de su padre. -¡Papá!

-¡Aaaay! –gimió éste, agachándose para frotarse el pie. -¿Porqué hiciste eso, María? ¡Más respeto para tu padre, he estado todo el día ocupado!

-Papá, hay un hombre raro que observa la casa. –María señaló la ventana con gesto acusativo.

-Debe ser un vagabundo. No te acerques a la ventana y ya está.

-Pero papá, ése hombre lleva mucho rato ahí, está en un barco…

A la sola mención de la palabra "barco", el hombre palideció y se revolvió nervioso en su asiento.

_-¡Maldita sea! ¡Tuvo que elegir precisamente este día para venir a darme jaquecas! ¿Porqué no mejor se va a molestar a alguien más, eh? ¿Porqué a mí, qué hice para merecer esto? _–pensó mientras se retorcía con nerviosismo las manos.

-Papá… ¿qué tienes?

-¿Eh? –su padre volvió a la realidad y, sonriendo con la mayor calma posible, respondió: -No pasa nada, bonita. Ahora vete a dormir, ¿sí? Y ya no mires a ése hombre de afuera.

-Pero…

-Haz lo que te digo, María.

-Uuuuh… está bien.

María salió de la sala, pero no volvió a su habitación. La curiosidad la mataba, y quería ver quién era aquél desconocido que merodeaba tan tranquilamente por las playas de su casa. Con mucho cuidado, se descolgó de una ventana abierta con la ayuda de una gruesa enredadera que crecía sobre el muro de la casa, y cuando al fin alcanzó el piso, corrió tanto como se lo permitían sus pequeñas piernas hasta la reja que dividía su casa, perfectamente arreglada y llena de flores en los arbustos, de una playa salvaje que desembocaba en el feroz mar y en un pequeño fuerte de roca que su padre había puesto, según le dijo, para vigilar que no llegara a la costa ninguna persona peligrosa. Él siempre le prohibía cruzar la reja, pero… ella estaba creciendo, y no era ninguna niñita llorona, qué va, era fuerte, valiente igual que su querida madre Azteca, y una cosa tan simple como un hombre en un barco no iba a amilanarla tan fácilmente. Así que con paso firme y sin detenerse, cruzó a través de los barrotes de la reja (éstos estaban muy separados entre sí, y ella era tan pequeña que podía pasar por éstos sin ningún problema) y llegó hasta la suave y pálida arena de la playa, iluminada tenuemente por la luz de la luna llena.

Torpemente, temiendo tropezarse con la larga falda, llegó hasta la orilla, donde las olas reventaban con violencia sobre la costa, y donde el enorme barco se mecía con calma. Desde el enorme adorno tallado de la proa, el hombre que la pequeña había avistado desde su ventana se encontraba espiando, con ayuda de un catalejo, al hombre que seguía repantigado en su butaca dentro de la casa. Una risita malosa salió de sus labios.

-Eso es, España, sigue descansando calmado, porque cuando menos lo esperes y lo imagines, yo caeré sobre ti como una plaga mortal, como un ejército enardecido, como un…

-¡Niltse! –exclamó una vocecita desde abajo. El hombre se confundió.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Dónde? –se ajustó el catalejo otra vez contra el ojo izquierdo y miró hacia abajo. Medio oculta por la sombra del barco, una niña pequeña, con un largo y feo vestido azul al estilo español, de cabellos negros y piel morena lo observaba.

-¿Qué, en nombre de todo lo místico, es eso? –dijo el hombre para sí. Se guardó el catalejo y saltó de la proa, corriendo a la orilla de su barco para, luego de descolgarse con una soga, llegar a la orilla de la playa. Ahí pudo apreciar mejor a la niña, y la reconoció al instante. Era imposible no hacerlo, claro, a pesar de sus ropas elegantes y sus cabellos peinados como elegantes bucles, el color de su piel y sus ojos la delataban.

El hombre se acercó, sonriendo. Si aquélla niña era quien él pensaba que era, tenía a la mano justamente lo que quería arrebatarle a España.

-Hola… ¿así que tú eres la Nueva España? –le preguntó, fingiendo amabilidad.

-Sí, señor. Me llamo María. –la niña sonrió con ingenuidad.

-Vaya, vaya… Pues yo, niñita, soy Inglaterra, pero puedes llamarme Arthur. –dijo el hombre. María lo observó largamente, con curiosidad. Su padre solía vestir con cierta elegancia, pero en comparación con aquél desconocido sus ropas eran algo tristonas y simples. Aquél hombre llevaba una larga chaqueta de brillante color rojo, un sombrero negro a juego con sus pantalones y botas, adornado con una pluma blanca muy vistosa. -¿Qué te pasa? ¿Jamás habías visto a alguien como yo?

-No, señor. –la niña negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-¡Ah! Pues mejor para ti. –Arthur se arrodilló para quedar a su altura, con su fingida sonrisa de amabilidad. –Dime, pequeña, ¿es verdad que tú tienes muchas… reliquias valiosas escondidas?

Ella asintió. La sonrisa de Arthur se acrecentó.

-¿Y serías tan amable de decirme dónde las tienes?

-No, señor. Papá Antonio dice que no debo dárselas a nadie. Él cuida de mis tesoros porque yo aún soy pequeña.

-Vaya, vaya… -Arthur se mostró levemente contrariado. La amabilidad no funcionó, era hora de pasar a su segundo mejor juego. -¿Sabes qué soy, niña?

-Hmm… ¿un hombre en un barco?

-¡Ah, qué lista eres! –fingió una risa alegre. –Pero no soy sólo eso, pequeña, soy un pirata. Y los piratas somos hombres malvados y demoníacos, y no nos gusta que nos nieguen las cosas que pedimos, porque quienes lo hacen terminan muy mal. Así que mejor dime dónde están tus tesoros y te dejaré tranquila.

Pero María volvió a negar calmadamente con la cabeza.

-¿Para qué quiere mis tesoros?

-Pues… ¡porque soy un pirata! –exclamó Arthur, haciendo una mueca maliciosa. -¡Yo saqueo y tomo todo lo que encuentro!

-¿Para qué?

-Pues para gastar todo lo que encuentro en cosas que me gustan… ¡Ah, me gustan tantas cosas! Las islas, el ron…

-¿Y porqué?

-Pues eso es lo que los piratas hacemos, niña.

-¿Pero porqué?

-Ah, pues… porque sí.

-No entiendo.

Arthur dio un grito de exasperación. Se puso bruscamente de pie, mirando a la pequeña con enfado.

-Escucha bien, niña, o me dices donde están tus tesoros o yo te… ¡te haré caminar por la plancha!

-¿Qué es una plancha?

-Es una tabla en medio del barco que te hace caer al mar.

-¿Para qué haría eso, señor?

-Para ver cómo te comen los tiburones. –Arthur sonrió con su sonrisa más cruel y temida. Pero la niña apenas parpadeó.

-Aquí no hay tiburones, señor.

-Bueno… te llevaré a donde haya tiburones y haré que camines por la plancha.

-Los tiburones son lindos. –repuso ella calmadamente. Arthur sintió una leve decepción. Si la niña no se asustaba con eso, ¿qué otra cosa serviría para amenazarla?

-Yo… si no me entregas tus tesoros, te… te ataré al ancla, ¡sí! Y te hundirás en el mar.

-¿Para qué?

-Para que te ahogues, claro.

-Pero yo sé nadar, señor.

-Sí, pero no podrás nadar si te amarro al ancla.

-¿Y si me desamarro?

-No… no puedes… -el inglés sintió un leve dolor de cabeza, las insistentes preguntas de la hija de España lo ponían de mal humor. –Te… ¡te sacaré las tripas! ¡Sí!

-¿Para qué?

-Ah, pues… ¡Si no me dices dónde está el tesoro te… te… te colgaré del mástil!

-¿Y porqué?

-¡Porque sí y ya!

-Eso no es divertido, señor.

-¡No se supone que lo sea! –Arthur se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, gimoteando. ¿Qué acaso ésa niña no asimilaba el peligro en el que estaba, o sólo se divertía haciéndolo rabiar? –Por favor, sólo dime dónde están los tesoros y acabemos con esto.

-No.

-¿Qué no entiendes que te irá muy mal si no me lo dices?

-No le creo, señor.

-Bien, pues haré que me creas… -acto seguido, Arthur tomó a la niña en brazos y la llevó de regreso al barco. Ya estando sobre la cubierta, sujetó a María por los costados y la balanceó sobre las aguas agitadas de la costa. Riendo con maldad, le dijo: -Te dejaré caer, pequeña, si no me dices dónde están tus tesoros. ¡Mira!

La agitó con más fuerza, esperando que el temor a la terrible caída le aflojara la lengua, pero para su desconcierto, María se echó a reír.

-¡Qué divertido! ¡Otra vez! –exclamó.

-Pero… pero… ¡Bah! –Arthur la llevó hasta donde estaba el mástil, apoyándola de espaldas contra éste. –Quédate quieta mientras te amarro, ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro, señor. –murmuró María. Sin ninguna dificultad, Arthur pasó una gruesa soga alrededor del cuerpo de la niña, y luego, plantándose frente a ella con las manos tras la espalda, dijo:

-Bien, María, ahora eres mi prisionera y te ordeno que me digas dónde están tus tesoros. Porque si no… -desenfundó su espada, mostrándola orgullosamente.

-Papá tiene una como ésas. –dijo María tranquilamente.

-¿Sí? Pues no me importa, porque él no podrá salvarte cuando yo…

-Pero la de usted es más bonita.

-…te corte en… ¿Disculpa?

-Dije que su espada es más bonita que la de mi papá.

-Oh… bien… -un ligero sonrojo apareció en las pálidas mejillas de Arthur; nunca nadie le había dedicado un elogio en toda su vida, ni tampoco nadie había actuado con tanta calma ante sus brutales amenazas. María, obedientemente apretujada contra el mástil, le sonreía no sólo con la boca, sino también con los ojos, brillantes gracias al fulgor de la luna que caía sobre su rostro. Era una niña muy bonita, pensó Arthur, y muy valiente, aún más que España, y eso le resultaba tan admirable… Pero no, no debía pensar ésas tonterías ahora, debía concentrarse. Sacudió la cabeza y, apuntando otra vez a la niña con su espada, gruñó: -No estoy jugando, jovencita, dime dónde están los tesoros o yo…

-Señor –lo interrumpió María, revolviéndose un poco. –las sogas me incomodan. ¿Puede aflojarlas un poco?

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¡Te quedarás aquí hasta que me digas dónde están tus tesoros!

-Pero las sogas me aprietan. –gimoteó la niña. –No puedo respirar bien con ellas.

-Pero… -los ojos de María, dulces y suplicantes, buscaron los ojos de Arthur. Por largos segundos, ambos se miraron fijamente, ella con toda ternura, él con desconcierto y desesperación, y al final la batalla fue ganada por la pequeña; Arthur, rendido, se arrodilló y usando su espada cortó las sogas, liberando a su cautiva.

-Gracias, señor. –dijo María, mirándolo. Arthur tenía un gesto de abatimiento total en la cara. -¿Le pasa algo?

El hombre suspiró.

-¿Es que no te asusta nada de esto? –preguntó. –Estás lejos de tu padre, en manos de un hombre cruel y despiadado al que no le importaría acabar contigo, y tú me sonríes con esa sonrisita tonta y dulce como si esto fuera un maldito juego.

-A mí no me asusta. Mamá decía que debía ser valiente y no temerle a nada ni a nadie, y que debía ser fuerte cuando ella… cuando ella no estuviera más.

Arthur miró a la niña con curiosidad. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, él no conocía a la madre de la criatura (la verdad era que la idea del tonto de España casándose con alguna mujer siempre le pareció ridícula), pero si es que los rumores eran ciertos, debió ser una mujer muy bella y valiente… igual que aquélla chiquilla que tenía frente a él.

-¿Y dónde está tu madre ahora?

-Ella… -María se retorció las manos. –No lo sé. Papá llegó un día, y me dijo que me llevaría para educarme, y para ser una buena colonia española. Mamá se despidió de mí, me dio un beso, me dijo que fuera feliz y valiente, y que debía ser muy fuerte porque ya nunca nos veríamos. Y… nunca le volví a ver.

Su carita había perdido todo rastro de felicidad. Ahora estaba sombría, triste, desolada. Arthur parpadeó, desconcertado; no sabía qué hacer, él no tenía idea de qué decirle, pues si sus sospechas eran ciertas, a la madre de la pequeña le había caído un destino muy oscuro. Estaba cavilando eso cuando sintió una presión en el cuello y el pecho. María, fuertemente sujeta a él, lo abrazaba, ocultando su rostro en el pecho del hombre.

-¿Qué…? –Arthur, completamente tenso, tembló. No estaba acostumbrado a recibir muestras de afecto, mucho menos de alguien así.

-Quiero a mi mamá… -murmuró María. –Quiero a mi mamá…

-N… Nueva España… -con dificultad, Arthur rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo de María, apretándola contra sí. El calor de ella lo envolvía, como una memoria dulce, como una esperanza, y lo hacía sentir menos rabioso y más contento; no es que el pequeño América fuera frío con él, pero… aquélla niña, en ése abrazo tan espontáneo, lo hizo soñar despierto, por un breve instante, con una vida lejos de los saqueos y constantes pleitos con Francia y España; y quiso que aquél abrazo durase toda la noche, hasta que el calor de la pequeña, mezclado con ése fuerte aroma a chocolate y vainilla que poseía su piel lo hiciera olvidarse de tanta furia…

_-Con un demonio, soy igual de pervertido que Francia. _–pensó de pronto, asqueado consigo mismo. Soltó con brusquedad a María y le dijo: -Bueno, niña, mejor ya vete a tu casa, tengo muchas cosas importantes que hacer así que… fuera, largo.

-Sí… yo debo volver, o papá se podría preocupar. –María se acercó a la orilla del barco, sujetándose con ambas manos a la soga, y antes de descender por ella le dedicó a Arthur una sonrisa y murmuró: -Adiós, señor Arthur, ojalá venga pronto a jugar conmigo otra vez.

-Sí… adiós… María. –susurró él. Volvió con paso lento a la proa, sacó su catalejo y con ayuda de éste siguió el camino de la niña desde la playa hasta el interior de su casa. Exhalando un débil suspiro, se echó sobre la proa, con los brazos cruzados como si fuera un gato acurrucado, y entrecerró los ojos, escuchando el clamor de las olas.

**Aclaraciones: **Lo siento por el levísimo lolicon, pero no es tan fuerte como suena. A Inglaterra le cuesta trabajo recibir contacto físico con la gente y por eso el atrevimiento de Nueva España de abrazarlo le dio un ataque de, digamos, sensibilidad. Pero no quiere nada con ella… aún.


	2. Chapter 2

_**2**_

-¡María! ¡María! ¿Dónde estás, pichoncito exótico?

Antonio empezaba a ponerse nervioso. Hacía más de dos horas que su pequeña no daba señales de vida en toda la casa; trataba de calmarse diciéndose a sí mismo que la niña estaba bien, que quizá se había quedado dormida en algún recoveco de los salones, o que estaba vagando por los jardines, pero la verdad es que no se sentía muy seguro de que, al menos, ella estuviera dentro de la casa.

En la playa, encaramada sobre una gran piedra que sobresalía de un acantilado, la pequeña escuchaba con los ojos como platos a Arthur, que estaba contándole con muchos ánimos historias de piratas. El hombre, sentado con las piernas cruzadas y palmoteando en el aire al ritmo de su charla, se sentía muy a gusto con su minúsculo público, y le sorprendía ver cómo aquélla criatura tan pequeña escuchaba sus relatos con la doble virtud de mostrarse sorprendida y tranquila a la vez.

-Entonces la Marina Real cayó sobre Edward, y ¡Bam! Estallaron los cañones, una y otra vez… Por un momento creyeron ganada la batalla, pero, ¡ay! Los navíos de la Marina Real avanzaron, sin amilanarse por los disparos. Volaron las bombas a las cubiertas, balas de cañón y de pistolas, pero cuando menos lo esperaban… ¡Ya estaban ahí! Edward luchaba con toda su valentía contra el enemigo… ¡una, otra, y otra vez! Destellaban sus espadas en el aire, cortando hasta el aliento de quienes los miraban… Y entonces… -una silenciosa pausa, durante la cual María abría más y más sus ojos, y entonces, Arthur dio un manotazo violento en el aire. -¡Ah! Entonces una lluvia de balas salieron disparadas hacia Edward. No una, ni dos, sino veinte balas.

-¿Veinte balas? –dijo María.

-Ni más ni menos, mi pequeña dama. La espada del comodoro cayó… -Arthur hizo ademán de cortarse el cuello de lado a lado con un dedo. –Y el gran Edward Titch perdió la cabeza… Pero claro, eso no lo detuvo. Su cuerpo nadó alrededor de su propio barco tres veces antes de hundirse, y solo así… terminó la increíble vida del gran Barbanegra. –con un suspiro solemne, Arthur se quitó el sombrero, llevándoselo al pecho, e hizo una afectada reverencia. María aplaudió.

-¡Quiero otra historia! ¡Quiero otra!

-Quizá luego, pequeña. Ya es muy tarde y debo volver a mi barco.

-Oooh… -los ojos de la niña se llenaron de lágrimas. Arthur fingió no darse cuenta, y se levantó sacudiéndose el polvo y acomodándose el sombrero.

-Bueno… que tengas una buena noche, Nueva España. –el inglés se dio media vuelta.

-No me digas así.

Arthur se detuvo y miró a la niña. Todavía sentada en su roca, el rostro de la pequeña había cambiado bruscamente; sus mejillas estaban encendidas de rabia, y sus pequeños puños estaban fuertemente apretados encima de su regazo.

-¿Porqué no? Ése es tu nombre, ¿no es así?

-No. Papá me puso ese nombre, pero no es el mío.

-¿Y cómo te llamas entonces?

María alzó la vista, suplicante. Arthur se sintió algo cohibido.

-Si te lo digo, ¿no le dirás a papá, verdad?

-Yo… claro que no. Lo prometo.

-¿De verdad?

-Te doy mi palabra de caballero… -era una frase suelta, claro; en ésos momentos, Arthur podía ser todo, menos un caballero. Simplemente su situación era demasiado delicada para permitirse actuar por medio de la diplomacia, pero María era una nación joven y noble, y traicionar sus sentimientos era lo más peligroso que podía hacer ahora.

-Bien… -María se puso de pie sobre la roca, y con una mano le hizo un gesto a Arthur para que se acercara. Él lo hizo, y tuvo que inclinarse un poco para llegar a la altura de la pequeña; ésta miró primero a un lado, luego a otro, y cuando pareció convencida de que nadie los escuchaba, acercó su boca al oído de Arthur y musitó: -Mi nombre… es México.

-¿México? –Arthur sintió un estremecimiento. México… era un nombre muy… corto, pensó, muy sencillo, apenas compuesto por tres sílabas, y seis letras. México no parecía un nombre muy imponente para un país, y aún así… aún así no entendía porqué el tan sólo pronunciarlo le provocaba tal ardor, casi doloroso, en el pecho. México… bueno, en todo caso sonaba mil veces mejor que Nueva España, pero aún así…

-Entonces no se lo dirás a nadie, ¿verdad? –rogó María, juntando sus pequeñas manos en señal de súplica. Arthur asintió secamente.

-A nadie. Bien… debo irme, hasta luego… pequeña M.

La pequeña sonrió, y saltó de la roca echando a correr de vuelta a su casa. Arthur la siguió con la mirada y luego, todavía sintiendo el ardor en el pecho, volvió a su barco.

…

Todo había concluido para él. De un día a otro, su hermanito menor había crecido, y no sólo eso. Lo había expulsado… sí, expulsado del páramo donde se conocieron, donde él, Arthur, le había jurado que lo protegería por siempre, sin importar lo que pasara…

-Crecen tan rápido… -pensaba él mientras su barco se acercaba a la ya conocida costa de la casa de Nueva España. No sabía hacía cuánto tiempo había dejado de visitar a la pequeña, inocente y brava chiquilla, pero le mataba de curiosidad verla nuevamente, saber cómo estaba… Tal vez podrían volver a su sitio encima del acantilado, y le contaría muchas historias encantadoras sobre piratas, o sobre magia…

-No seas idiota. –se regañó, dándose un golpe en la cara con la mano. ¿Sentimentalismos, él? ¡Jamás! Y mucho menos por alguien tan pequeña como ella. Un país tan joven puede ser manipulado, pero cuando crecen… se olvidan de quienes los cuidaron, de quienes se preocuparon por ellos, y los echan a patadas. ¿Qué tal si ella hacía lo mismo? No hay que poner las manos al fuego por nadie, mucho menos por una nación infantil.

Tan inmerso estaba en sus amargos pensamientos que no notó los cambios que había en la costa. Ya no era el territorio tranquilo en el que conociera a la pequeña hija del tonto España; una gigantesca muralla de piedra rodeaba la playa, vigilada desde dos altas torres apostadas en cada extremo. Cuando por fin se dio cuenta, apenas frenó el barco antes de irse a estrellar con el muro.

-¿Pero qué…? –sacó su catalejo y miró a todas partes. La bandera de España ondeaba en las torres. -¡Idiota de los tomates!

De pronto, notó una pequeña figura que corría a toda prisa por encima del muro. No alcanzaba a visualizarla muy bien, pero notó que era una mujer; primero le pareció extraño ver a una chica corriendo ahí, pero algo le advirtió que no lo hacía por gusto. Siguió a la figura con la mirada y notó que saltaba ágilmente hacia la torre más próxima, trepando por ella hasta alcanzar el acantilado, el único sitio donde el muro había encontrado su final, y luego vio cómo aquélla misteriosa persona se desplomaba sobre las rocas, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

Fascinado por aquél misterio, Arthur tomó el timón y navegó hacia el acantilado, acercándose lo más posible a él; cuando la proa estaba a un escaso metro de distancia, echó el ancla al agua y luego, con tanta agilidad como le era posible, correteó por la proa y de un salto llegó al acantilado. Ahí, a pocos pasos, se encontraba la mujer; llevaba una falda azul, un delantal atado a la cintura y una blusa blanca de una tela que no podía reconocer; los cabellos sueltos caían hasta la altura de los codos, lacios y negros, en contraste con su piel morena.

Intrigado, Arthur alargó una mano y tocó suavemente el hombro de la mujer. Ella se sobresaltó y se puso de pie bruscamente.

No lo podía creer. Pero tenía que creerlo ahora que lo veía; ésa piel, ése cabello y ésos ojos sólo podían ser de una persona… sólo que la última vez que la vio, podía tomarla en brazos sin ninguna dificultad…

-¿P… Pequeña M? –preguntó Arthur, desconcertado.

La joven asintió. Sí, había crecido mucho, aunque no tanto como América; al parecer, la presencia de España le impedía crecer más; aún parecía una chiquilla, sobre todo –y cuando lo pensó se sonrojó –por la escasez de pecho que tenía.

-Niltse. –saludó ella con voz débil. Parecía triste, muy triste. Eso no le pareció normal a Arthur.

-¿Te pasa algo? –preguntó delicadamente.

María lo miró, con una furia antinatural brillando en sus pupilas.

-Me pasa todo, Inglaterra. ¡Todo! Padre dice que un tal Francia ha estado molestándolo, y como no puede ganarle en batalla se desquita conmigo. Últimamente me grita mucho, dice que nunca seré una buena nación y que… que… debería ser como… como América… -su voz se quebró, y volvió a cubrirse el rostro con las manos. No emitió ningún sonido, pero Arthur supo que estaba llorando.

-Oh, Pequeña M. –murmuró él con pesar. –Desearía poder ayudarte…

-¿Puedes hacerlo? –dijo ella de pronto, mirándolo con anhelo. -¿Qué podrías hacer?

-Bueno, yo… -Arthur se puso muy serio, sonriendo con arrogancia. –Tengo un ejército muy capaz. Podría acabar en un solo día con el idiota de España, ¿sabes?

-¿Me prestarías a… tu ejército? ¿De verdad?

-Bueno, bueno, pero no puede ser gratis. –el inglés negó con un dedo, sonriendo aún más. –Nada es gratis en este mundo, Pequeña M. Yo diría que… mi precio es… digamos… un poco de tu precioso oro.

-¿Es todo? –María alzó una ceja, denotando confusión.

-Sería estúpido de mi parte pedirte otra cosa… -Arthur desvió la mirada. Años atrás, su precio habría sido más alto; echar a España de la casa de María y tomarla para sí, como su hermana menor. Sería rico, inmensamente rico… pero eso no importaba ahora. No quería saber nada de hermanos menores nunca más.

-Si ése es tu precio, Inglaterra… me encantaría aceptarlo. –María le tendió una mano a Arthur. Por un segundo, él pareció dispuesto a hacer lo mismo, pero… su mano se quedó quieta a la mitad del camino. Él y la joven se miraron fijamente por largo rato, con sus manos a pocos centímetros de distancia. Lentamente, él bajó su mano, y ella, desconcertada, retrajo la suya.

-No… no puedo hacer eso, Pequeña M. Lo siento.

-Pero… ¿porqué no? –y murmuró algo que le caló en el alma a Arthur: -Creí que eras mi amigo.

-¡No! ¡No es por eso! –replicó él sintiéndose ofendido. –Pequeña M, escucha. He tenido muchos problemas en mi casa, con Francia y con España. Entregarte mi ejército me dejaría vulnerable a Francia, y España se aliaría con él y sería mi fin… Lo lamento mucho, pero de verdad, no puedo… Perdóname por ilusionarte así…

-Ah… bueno… -María desvió la mirada, mordiéndose un labio. Arthur suspiró; no le gustaba faltar a su palabra, últimamente sus andanzas como pirata comenzaban a decaer, y lo único que quería era dejar los problemas de lado y engrandecer su casa. Pero aún así, la mirada de desesperanza de la jovencita no lo dejaría en paz, por más noches que pasaran.

-Bueno… hay algo que sí puedo hacer.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí, yo… ¿sabes usar… un… arma?

-Pues… la verdad no.

-Bien, puedo regalarte una, bastante buena.

-¿Y eso de qué me servirá?

-Pues aprenderás a combatir, claro. –Arthur sonrió de nuevo. –Y podrás expulsar por tu propia mano al idiota de los tomates de regreso a su ridícula casa.

-¡Suena bien!... pero… ¿qué quieres a cambio?

¿A cambio? El inglés meditó aquélla pregunta… ¿cuál sería su precio? Tal vez oro, pero bueno, eso ya se sobreentendía… ¿una parcela de fértil tierra? No, la agricultura no se le daba muy bien, y menos en aquélla época… ¿algo que él quisiera y que ella pudiera darle?... pues… sí, quizá había algo… pero… en ése momento no se le ocurría qué…

-Sólo… dejemos que el tiempo decida, ¿sí, Pequeña M?

La jovencita parpadeó, conservando el semblante muy serio. Luego, con un suspiro, asintió.

-Gracias, Inglaterra. Eres un buen amigo.

-No me agradezcas, Pequeña M.

…

La última vez que la vio, mientras navegaba en un gran buque de vapor que recién había construido, notó que la bandera de España ya no flotaba en el acantilado. En su lugar, una bandera verde, blanca y roja, con un águila estampada en su centro, ondeaba orgullosamente.

Ya no era la Pequeña M. Ahora debería enseñarse, como las otras tantas naciones, a llamarla por su nombre. México.

**Notas históricas: **Según varios archivos procedentes más que nada de Gran Bretaña, varios grupos rebeldes en México desde el siglo XVIII habían intentado en vano iniciar la guerra de Independencia con apoyo de los ingleses, quienes enviarían tropas a México a cambio del intercambio comercial y una cuota monetaria, prometiendo no intervenir en los asuntos políticos de la nación libre. Sin embargo, aunque dicho trato nunca se llevó a cabo, sí se sabe que los ingleses introdujeron de contrabando armas usadas en el siglo XIX por el Ejército Insurgente.


	3. Chapter 3

_**3**_

Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no hablaba con ella ni la buscaba. La verdad es que, a ésas alturas, de vez en cuando se olvidaba de su existencia. A quien sí veía muy seguido era a España, que todavía refunfuñaba y rumiaba su rabia cuando perdió poder sobre ella, pero eso no importaba ya.

Él, Arthur, supuso que no tendría que preocuparse nunca más por ése tipo de cosas. María estaba lejos, el océano los separaba y él ya había abandonado la táctica de viajar por los mares para saquear; ahora, sólo se subía a un barco si llevaba intenciones diplomáticas o comerciales, nada más.

Tal vez, jamás habría tenido que volver a verla si no fuese por un acontecimiento que sucedió, mucho tiempo después, y del cual se enteró en segunda mano.

Una mañana se despertó y creyó oír a lo lejos un fuerte sollozo. Decidió ignorarlo, pero no fue por mucho tiempo, ya que los lamentos se incrementaron hasta que tuvo la sensación de estarlos oyendo en la puerta de su casa. Desconcertado, decidió investigar… No, pensó, aquéllos no eran los gimoteos de Francia, tampoco de España… ¿quién podía estar llorando tan desconsolado a ésas horas?

-¡Jajajajaja!

-¿Quién…? Oh… eres tú, Alfred… -saludó Arthur cuando volteó hacia la ventana y vio al estadounidense encaramado a ella. Tal vez era imaginación del país inglés, pero le parecía que Alfred había aumentado de tamaño y de volumen. –Bonitos lentes…

-¿Te gustan? ¡Me los regaló México!

-¿México? ¡Ah, sí! –en ésos días casi no se acordaba de ella, a pesar de que a veces, entre sueños, recordaba sus visitas furtivas a la pequeña hija de Antonio. Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando los sollozos regresaron. –Alfred… ¿sabes quién demonios está llorando así?

-Hmm… creo que es México. –Alfred se encogió de hombros tranquilamente. –Pobrecita, no sabe perder…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Qué no te avisaron? ¡Perdió una guerra! ¡Contra mí!

-Oh, pobre…

-¡Sí! ¡Y ahora gracias a ésa guerra le quité todo su territorio norte! ¡Ahora soy más rico!

-Oh que… Espera… ¿Qué tú hiciste qué?

Alfred parpadeó, inocente, viendo el gesto de rabia de Arthur.

-Eh… jajaja, no te enojes… en la guerra todo se vale, ¿no es así?

-¿Cuánto territorio le quitaste?

-Hmm… más o menos… esto. –Alfred sacó un mapa, donde una larga y mal hecha línea roja cortaba la nación latina más allá de la mitad. Arriba, en donde había sido parte de su casa, Alfred había dibujado una banderita estadounidense y escrito: "¡Jajaja! ¡Esto es mío ahora!"

-Alfred, ¿porqué lo hiciste?

-Ah… bueno… mi superior dijo que lo hiciera porque… nos debía mucho dinero o algo así.

Era lo increíble de Alfred, pensó Arthur mientras cerraba de un golpe la ventana, haciendo caer a su ex hermanito al suelo; por sí solo, Alfred era todo menos una amenaza, pero si quería, podía ser muy abusivo. Arthur se consoló pensando que él no lo había educado así, pero de todos modos tenía la conciencia intranquila, así que, sin saber muy bien ni porqué, se puso ropa nueva y salió de regreso a México, por primera vez en varias décadas.

El cuadro era aún más desgarrador que años antes de la Independencia. Aún había palacios y edificios hechos añicos, y una oleada de desesperanza arrasaba con todo el lugar. Al inglés no le costó trabajo dar con México; encogida y acurrucada a los pies de una de sus pirámides, la joven nación no paraba de llorar.

-Eh… -no supo qué decirle, así que se sentó a su lado y le dedicó una débil caricia en el rostro. María abrió los ojos.

-¡No! –exclamó, cubriéndose la cara con temor. Luego, despacio, se descubrió los ojos y parpadeó, sorprendida. -¿Inglaterra… eres tú?

-Hola, pequeña M.

-¡Ay! –la jovencita se abrazó a él, llorando con todas sus fuerzas. Arthur se estremeció, era notable lo delgada y débil que estaba la mexicana, y sintió lástima y vergüenza al pensar que fue precisamente su "hermano menor" quien le hiciera tanto mal.

-No llores, María, por favor… -le pidió, limpiándole las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. -¿Qué acaso no eres muy valiente? ¡No me tenías miedo ni cuando eras pequeña!

-Pero… pero… -la joven se mordió los labios. –Me lo quitaron todo… ¡Todo!

-Ay, María…

-Mi nantli dijo… dijo que yo debía cuidar de su herencia… que yo debía defender nuestra casa a como diera lugar… y mira… ¡Mírame ahora! ¡Soy una vergüenza! –y dicho esto, volvió a cubrirse la cara con ambas manos para llorar.

-No eres ninguna vergüenza…

-¡Sí lo soy! ¡Peleé y peleé… para nada!

-Al menos luchaste hasta que ya no pudiste. Eso es ser muy, muy valiente.

-Pero mi casa… ahora es más pequeña…

-Sí… -Arthur sonrió. –Mi casa tampoco es muy grande que digamos… vaya, pienso que es aún más diminuta que la tuya. Y en mi casa siempre llueve… y es un lugar muy callado y aburrido. Pero tú… tu casa, aunque sea más pequeña, está llena de sol y árboles y lugares muy bellos…

-Sí, pero Alfred… sniff… Alfred atacó muchas cosas y las hizo pedazos…

-Podrás reconstruirlas. Te prestaré dinero, ¿sí? Y seguramente Francis también querrá hacerlo, y hasta tu padre…

-No quiero nada. –gruñó María. –No tendré cómo pagarles y me quitarán mi casa también.

-Claro que no. Te doy mi palabra de caballero que no te cobraré hasta que sepa que tú puedes pagarme. –aseguró Arthur con mucha seriedad.

-¿En… serio?

-Por supuesto. ¿No me crees?

María sonrió, asintiendo.

-Gracias, Arthur…

-Sí… de nada… -murmuró el aludido.

…

-Oh, por San Jorge…

-¡Aleja tus manos de mí, pervertido! –gritaba a lo lejos una voz femenina.

-¡Pero mon amour…!

-Francis, eres un idiota… -se rió Arthur, que seguía el combate con ayuda de un catalejo. El francés, se dijo, era un tarado. Primero intentando obligar a María a pagarle, y luego, queriendo convertirla en territorio de su imperio. Ahora los dos combatían en casa de la nación latina, y por lo que Arthur alcanzaba a ver, no le estaba yendo muy bien al remilgado.

-¡Oh, México, mon cherie! ¡Quítate ésas prendas de guerra, que tan mal te quedan, y mejor ríndete a mis brazos y a mi amour!

-¡Chingas a tu madre, Francis!

-¡Que vocabulario, mon cherie! Pero no importa, de un modo u otro te haré mía…

-¡Tu mamá, pendejo!...¡TE DIJE QUE NO ME TOCARAS, IMBÉCIL!

Ya, lo había hecho. Francis había osado tocarle por encima de la ropa los pechos a María. Arthur presintió que había llegado su fin.

-¡Oooh, cherie, eres tan… tan…! Eh… ¿María?

Se oyó tan fuerte y claro que Arthur también sintió temor. María, con los ojos desenfocados, comenzó a recitar:

-Kiíkil, kiímil, kiímil, kiímil…

-María, mon cherie…era broma, ¿sabes? No tienes porqué enojarte… no…

-KIÍMIL, KIÍMIL, KIÍMIL…

-¡Sacre bleu!

Fueron las últimas palabras del francés. Al cabo de un rato María estaba de pie sobre Francis, cuidando de pegarle duro en la cabeza con el asta donde su bandera tricolor estaba sujeta, ondeando al viento por encima de las vencidas tropas y sonriendo victoriosa.

-¡Viva México! ¡Y que se jodan los franceses pervertidos! ¿Verdad, Francis?

-No… no lamento nada… -murmuró él débilmente antes de desmayarse.

Arthur soltó una carcajada alegre. La pequeña hijita de Antonio era, al parecer, muy dura de roer. La vista de su enemigo hecho añicos por una nación tan aparentemente débil era simplemente perfecta, y Arthur se alegró mucho de haber ayudado, aunque fuese con poco, a que María fuera independiente.

-Es una gran nación. –suspiró, apartando su catalejo para irse a descansar. Cada día que pasaba, María se volvía más fuerte, más independiente y más… hermosa. Tal vez, pensó de pronto, algún día sería tan fuerte que… se olvidaría de él. Olvidaría que estuvo ahí con ella cuando era una niña, y cuando era apenas una muchachita deseando independizarse… o una pobre nación fragmentada y malherida… Igual que Alfred, que un día lo abandonó y se olvidó de él también…

No era bueno guardar esperanza, se dijo. Él había estado solo, y siempre estaría solo.

**Notas históricas: **La intervención norteamericana (apenas ligeramente después de la anexión de Texas, a.k.a los lentes de Alfred al territorio de Estados Unidos) provocó que México entrara en gran pobreza al quitarle los territorios de Arizona, California y Nuevo México. Además, debido a los préstamos que México pidió a España, Inglaterra y Francia, que fueron aplazados sólo por los dos primeros en el pago, Francia intervino con la creencia (infundada por los conservadores al emperador austríaco Maximiliano) de que el país quería vivir bajo una monarquía, lo que obviamente no resultó.


	4. Chapter 4

_**4**_

Pasaron los años, y con ellos, las guerras. Y lo primero de lo que Arthur se enteró una fría mañana fue de un cable que provenía de manos de Alemania (de ése imbécil, como dijo en un gruñido mientras revisaba el trozo de papel que sus bien adiestrados espías le entregaban) y que iba destinado para…

-¡México! –exclamó. Revisó el papelito varias veces hasta convencerse de no estar alucinando. La forma tan seca y ruda de escribir que tenía Ludwig se notaba en cada uno de aquéllos trazos:

_Gutten Tag, fräulein María:_

_Le solicito que acepte mi propuesta de matrimonio y se una al Eje. De hacerlo así, se verá muy beneficiada por mi mano. Si desiste, envíe su negativa de inmediato. _

_Ludwig Beilschmidt._

Arthur sintió como si algo caliente hubiera caído sobre su cabeza. ¿Acaso Alemania acababa de pedirle a México que se uniera a él? Y peor aún, ¿le había pedido que se casaran? La idea de que la nación latina se uniera a su enemigo no sólo lo asqueó, sino que lo atemorizó. Hacía tiempo que no la veía, era verdad, pero sabía perfectamente lo que María, enfurecida, era capaz de hacer, pues aún tenía fresco el recuerdo de la mexicana rompiéndole todo lo que se puede considerar como cara a Francis, y a éste replegándose atemorizado.

-Se acabó. Le avisaré a Estados Unidos… -Arthur tomó su teléfono, pero sus dedos se detuvieron a mitad del camino. La última vez que había visto a María, acababa de quitarse de encima a Alfred, y después… mucho tiempo después, ella se había vuelto amiga de todos. Solía comerciar sin problemas con el propio Francis, quien a cambio la cuidaba como si fuera (el inglés apretó un puño al pensar en eso) su propia hija, o su hermanita menor; incluso Rusia, con sus modos tan escalofriantes, había logrado ganarse su amistad, cosa que por cierto, a Alfred no le debía hacer ninguna gracia. Así que, si alertaba a Alfred de los tratos que Ludwig tenía con la joven México, seguramente la metería en un gran problema.

Desesperanzado, Arthur soltó el auricular y arrugó entre sus manos el cable. Si éste no llegaba nunca a manos de María, sería como si nada hubiese pasado. Al fin y al cabo ella era una nación pacífica, y no se metería pronto en problemas por causas bélicas de esa magnitud…

O al menos eso creyó hasta que llegó la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

-¿Qué México está haciendo QUÉ? –saltó Arthur durante la reunión de los Aliados, con los ojos desenfocados. Alfred asintió un poco descorazonado.

-Yes… está vendiéndole su petróleo a Alemania.

-¿Pero es que ella no sabe…? –el inglés comenzó a tirarse de los cabellos, y luego miró a sus compañeros. -¿Alguno de ustedes puede ir y razonar con ella?

-Yo no tengo fuerzas ni para caminar, mon cheri. –se excusó Francia, ahogando un triste suspiro. Alemania lo había hecho pasar muy mal en tiempos recientes.

-Yo no hablo con ella casi nunca, -aru. –murmuró China secamente.

-¿Rusia? –Arthur clavó sus ojos en Iván, que se encogió de hombros y contestó:

-Niet… México se enojó conmigo por lo que le pasó a Polonia… no quiere hablarme.

-Estamos perdidos. –se lamentó el inglés. De pronto, una idea esperanzadora le llegó a la mente, y miró con súplica a Alfred. –Tú… tú tienes que unirte a nosotros…

-¡Jajaja! ¡No es necesario! ¡Yo no tengo problemas con Alemania, mientras no se acerque a mí todo está bien! –saltó con desenfado. –Además… no quiero estar cerca de Rusia, no me gusta para nada su gobierno… ¡Jajaja!

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Estados Unidos es un idiota! ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota! –exclamó Arthur. Si Alfred no los ayudaba podían considerarse como muertos a partir de ése momento. Debía haber algún modo de convencer al norteamericano de aliarse, algo debía moverlo para actuar, lo que fuera…

Entonces se acordó que, entre otras cosas, su facilidad para torcer información aún no se había perdido del todo.

Así que, unos días más tarde…

-Hey, Alfred, ¿quieres que te diga un secreto?

-¿Eh? ¡Claro! –contestó alegremente. -¿Por fin me dirás de qué están rellenos tus pasteles de carne?

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Esto es importante! –protestó Arthur. –Se trata de Alemania…

-Ah, ¿qué hay con él?

-Pues… -el inglés sonrió malicioso. –No me creas, pero he escuchado… que él…

-¿Sí?

-Ha estado… cómo se dice… haciendo amigos entre las naciones latinoamericanas.

-¿En serio?

-Oh sí… está buscando todo lo posible para convencerlas de que se unan a él… y ya sabes que los latinoamericanos son hermanos muy poderosos…

-¡Qué horror! –chilló Alfred. -¡Pero ya sé qué hacer!

-¡Sí!

-¡Los obligaré a todos a que atrapen a todos los alemanes que viven en sus tierras y que me los entreguen, o si no los acusaré de ser nacionalsocialistas y los someteré por la fuerza!

-¡Sí…! ¿Qué? –Arthur palideció. –No… lo que tienes que hacer es…

-¡Jajaja! ¡Allá va el héroe! –Alfred salió corriendo, contento de tener una excusa para hacer lo que en secreto tanto le divertía: molestar a María y a sus hermanos.

-Pero… tú debías… pelear con nosotros… -el inglés sacudió la cabeza, desconcertado. No había modo de hacerle entender a su estúpido ex hermano menor que la gravedad del asunto requería otro tipo de estrategia, pero esperó que aquello no fuera a resultar mal.

Al poco tiempo y por razones diferentes, Alfred se unió a los Aliados… y para desconcierto general también un invitado desconocido, que se apareció un día vistiendo sus ropas militares y antiparras sobre su casco, y que llegó como un vendaval gritando:

-¿Dónde firmo para romperle la madre a ése hijo de la chingada de Alemania?

El desconcierto fue general. Les costó trabajo reconocer debajo de ésas ropas masculinas a la aparentemente frágil mujer que las vestía.

-¿México? –saltaron todos.

-¡Sí! –María estaba fuera de sí, Arthur nunca la había visto tan furiosa pero al parecer, Francis recordó aprisa lo del 5 de mayo y prefirió hacer mutis. -¡El cabrón va y me hunde dos buques petroleros y cree que se va a quedar así! ¡Pues se equivocó! Ora díganme… ¿en dónde quieren que le dispare, en la cabeza o en los…?

-México… no puedes unirte así como así… -comenzó Arthur.

-¡Claro que puedo!

-Pero… ¿tienes un ejército preparado, al menos? ¿Quizá un tanque o dos?

-¿Para qué chingados quiero tanques si tengo esto? –María señaló la ventana y todos se precipitaron hacia ella. Un grupo de aviones de caza perfectamente alineados y que lucían una bonita bandera tricolor cada uno, los esperaban ahí. La mexicana sonrió orgullosa. –Saluden a mi Escuadrón 201.

No hubo manera de hacerle cambiar de opinión y al final, Alfred tuvo que pelear junto a María, quien sin más le cayó con sus aviones a Japón (Kiku estaba tan desconcertado al ver una mujer peleando, y sobre todo una mujer que a duras penas sabía que existía, que ni siquiera reaccionó a tiempo). Italia decidió poner pies en polvorosa antes de tener que enfrentarse a su violenta contraparte latinoamericana, y Alemania…

-¡Saludos a tu jefa! –exclamó María, tirándose sobre él desde un avión y rodando por tierra. Los próximos diez minutos Alfred estuvo debatiéndose entre la risa histérica y el tratar de que la enfurecida nación no estrangulara a Ludwig, que murmuraba algo incomprensible en un feo alemán-español sin fin.

Cuando volvieron al salón, Arthur apenas gruñó un breve:

-¿Ya estás contenta?

-La mera verdad… sí. –contestó María, mirándolo retadoramente.

-¡Jajaja! ¡María es una excelente peleadora! ¡Deberíamos dejar que se quedara con nosotros...! –comenzó Alfred, pero Arthur lo silenció con un coscorrón.

-¡Nada! ¡México no puede quedarse aquí con nosotros!

-¿Pero porqué no, mon ami? –preguntó Francis, algo desconcertado. –Mademoiselle Marie ha hecho algo muy valiente, peleando así contra Alemania…

-¡Porque es una… una chiquilla, por eso! ¡Tiene apenas cien años!

-¡Tengo más de trescientos, imbécil! ¡Además tú no eres mi padre para que me estés diciendo qué hacer! –gritó la mexicana.

-¡Pues si lo fuera te hubiera amarrado a un árbol hasta que se te quitara lo loca!

-¿Crees que Antonio no lo intentó?

-¡Como sea, me niego a que sigas participando!

-¡Pues sabes qué, ya no quiero participar, no quiero estar al lado de semejante baboso como tú!

Arthur miró boquiabierto a María, que con lágrimas de rencor echó a andar fuera del salón. El resto de la guerra no volvieron a verla.

…

-¿México?

Estaban de nuevo donde habían empezado, en la pacífica playa bañada por el sol del ocaso, y donde las ruinas del muro con que España tan desesperadamente había intentado protegerla parecían sombras monstruosas de un pasado irreal.

Ella, tan preciosa como siempre, descansaba junto a las olas, mojándose los pequeños pies descalzos y acariciando con nerviosismo sus cabellos. Arthur se acercó y, sin mediar más palabra, se sentó al lado de ella, mirando el horizonte. Cuántas veces había surcado en su barco aquél mismo mar, con su nítido color turquesa y sus cánticos de delfines lejos de la rivera… parecía mentira que hubieran pasado tantos siglos y tantas cosas antes de llegar a ése momento.

María lo miró de reojo.

-Inglaterra.

El aludido le devolvió la mirada. Ella, sin parpadear, parecía reflexionar algo en silencio. Él no se atrevió a decir nada, últimamente ellos dos no se entendían muy bien, y bueno, bien pensado México tenía razones para guardarle rencor, pues la abandonó cuando ocurrió la Independencia y la Intervención, fue el gran causante de que ella y Alemania no pudieran reunirse la primera vez y luego por sus mentiras ella y sus hermanos se vieron afectados por el idiota de Alfred. Mejor ni recordar las bromas pesadas y los insultos, porque sería entrar en un terreno delicado. Derrotado y sintiéndose débil, Arthur decidió ponerse de pie, pero una mano pequeña y morena lo retuvo.

-Espera.

México lo miraba fijamente, con sus ojos del color del vino clavados en las esmeraldas de los ojos de Arthur. Él, obediente, se dejó caer a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Arthur… -la mujer se abrazó las rodillas. –Ya sé que tú y yo no nos tragamos…

-¿Perdona?

-O sea que no nos llevamos bien… Pero verás… Tú me agradas. Y… quiero darte las gracias.

-¿Gracias… porqué? –el inglés ladeó la cabeza con confusión. María lo observó con una luz diferente en sus pupilas, una luz hermosa, delicada, cálida y amorosa.

-Por haberme dado el valor suficiente para ser libre.

-M…María…

Ella se acercó, y con toda su candidez se estrechó contra él, besándolo en los labios, sin el prejuicio ridículo que Arthur tenía ni que Alfred y Antonio habían intentado imponerle desde siempre respecto al decoro y a la moral. El inglés sintió miedo, primero, sabía lo mucho que Estados Unidos celaba a la nación latina, pero pudo más la tibieza de su cuerpo y la ternura de sus labios, y terminó abrazándola fuertemente y avivando más el beso. Por fin, luego de tantos siglos, tuvo el valor para decirle la verdad, la única verdad que latía en su alma desde que la viera por primera vez huyendo en la playa a medianoche.

-Te amo. Siempre te amé.

-Pues… -la joven se levantó, Arthur hizo lo mismo. -¡Que lo sepan todos, maldita sea!

Y volvieron a besarse. Cayó el sol, perdiéndose en el horizonte del mar, y con él partieron las gaviotas y los delfines, y sólo quedó el eco de las olas como música de fondo para aquél triste espectáculo, tan añorado durante tanto tiempo, tan soñado tantas noches, y tan vivo y real entre las sombras luminosas de un secreto que sólo dos naciones conocen en el fondo de su alma.

_**FIN**_


End file.
